Problem: $f(t) = 4t-3$ $h(x) = 2x-3(f(x))$ $ f(h(-1)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-1) = (2)(-1)-3(f(-1))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-1)$ $f(-1) = (4)(-1)-3$ $f(-1) = -7$ That means $h(-1) = (2)(-1)+(-3)(-7)$ $h(-1) = 19$ Now we know that $h(-1) = 19$ . Let's solve for $f(h(-1))$ , which is $f(19)$ $f(19) = (4)(19)-3$ $f(19) = 73$